


愚人節玩笑

by PatientA



Series: 假如我們相遇在雨天 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: 假如我們相遇在雨天 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775071
Kudos: 6





	愚人節玩笑

「真巧，Potter。」

青年猛地一回頭，那熟悉的高挑身影立在身後，噙著笑的嘴角抵著纖細華美的香檳杯，暗紅色的眼裡盈滿笑意，反之裡面映著的碧綠色中滿是警惕。

「我很懷疑，Voldemort。」他下意識地後退了一步，不小心撞到了正在跟人談話的Hermione，少女不滿的回頭瞪了他一眼，視線一移，便立馬變了臉色。

「黑魔王。」Hermione抿緊了唇，身體因為緊張而繃緊，Harry下意識地把她擋在身後，並阻止她企圖越過他的舉動。

「你為什麼會在這裡？」青年一手拿著酒杯，另一手已然按在自己的魔杖上，他的眼睛緊盯著對方，警惕著任何潛在的威脅。

「如果我說⋯」男人微笑的看著他，眼底的笑意更盛，他像是故意放慢速度，形狀優美的薄唇裡吐出語不驚人誓不休的字句：「我想你了呢？」

碧綠的眼睛在鏡片底下猛地收縮，他沉著臉正想罵人，略微思索了會兒，便憶起了今天是什麼日子：「很好笑，Voldemort，你想殺我還差不多，可惜我不過愚人節，尤其不跟黑魔王過。」壓抑著回覆的語調沒有起伏，顯然不想應和黑魔王突然的發神經。

「你這樣說可傷我心了。」Voldemort虛情假義的笑了笑，然後慢條斯理的抿了口酒：「我也沒說不想殺你。這種與他國簽訂條約的日子，我怎麼能缺席？Potter，我可是受邀來參加的。」

Harry抿了抿嘴，這場英國與德國巫師界簽訂的協約內容是鳳凰會極力促成的，他們為了這件事四處奔波，好不容易才讓德國魔法部鬆口與英國結盟，但男人現在出現在這裡，顯然是因為他們最終仍然顧忌於Voldemort的勢力，又或著德國魔法部與英國相同，內部意見存在著分歧。

Hermione顯然也明白了過來，但她遠比Harry顧慮的要多，她抓住青年的手臂，在他側過臉時向他搖搖頭：「我們不可以在這裡起衝突。」

「聰明的判斷。」Voldemort把空了的香檳杯遞給路過的侍者，然後向遠處一群人點頭示意，Harry順著對方的視線看過去，看見幾個德國巫師站在Bartemius Crouch Jr.身邊向黑魔王舉杯致意。

身旁的Hermione再度握緊了他的手臂，顯然想提醒他，如果在這裡打起來他們過往所有的努力便會功虧一簣，而他不得不承認，他的好友是對的。

Harry不甘不願地把手從魔杖上移開，他把手中的香檳洩憤似地一飲而盡，把杯子遞給侍者，然後再拿了新的一杯，刻意忽略了Hermione在一旁不贊同的眼神，他扶著少女轉過身，企圖對黑魔王來個眼不見為淨，而男人顯然不願意放過他：「Potter，依你那酒量，還是別再喝的好。」

「你又知道我的酒量如何了？」青年的唇抵著酒杯，挑釁的往後瞥了一眼，雖然他酒量確實沒有特別好，但他可不想在這個討厭的傢伙面前示弱。

但他沒想到的是，Voldemort居然意味深長地看向他，然後丟了一個重磅炸彈下來：「我可見識夠了，可不想再被你纏上。」

然後男人輕蔑地笑了笑，轉過身往陽台的方向走去：「嗯，過年到現在才三個月，顯然不會進步多少。」

Harry瞪大眼睛看著黑魔王傲然離去的背影，旁邊Hermione陰晴不定的問他怎麼回事，但任他絞盡腦汁也想不起來，自己曾有在Voldemort面前喝過酒的記憶，他沉著臉色向好友搖了搖頭，表示應該只是黑魔王在故弄玄虛，兩人便前往講台前見證他們努力促成的重要時刻。

Harry在台上的人發表演說的途中，仍然心不在焉地琢磨著Voldemort的那句話，他不是沒有喝醉過，從自己的好友們那裡可沒聽說過他會纏著人不放，更別提對方還是黑魔王，至於過年的時候⋯去年聖誕節假期的時候他正在法國出任務，可他沒有遇見男人的記憶⋯

他仔細回想在法國的那段期間，有什麼不對勁的地方，慢慢地竟然真讓他發現了些古怪，才三個月而已，他對於除夕晚上的記憶卻已十分模糊，他記得自己做了些什麼，跟哪些人說過話，卻不記得那些人的名字跟長相，再努力回憶卻怎麼都想不起來⋯他不得不開始警覺Voldemort最後說的話是否真有一絲真實的成份存在。

他四處張望了一下，卻沒有看到那挺拔的身影，轉念一想他便向後退去，把原本的位子讓給那些試圖往前觀看的人群，往最後Voldemort走向的方向尋去，果真讓他在陽台找到了獨自一人的黑魔王。

Voldemort倚著欄杆百無聊賴的把玩著銀質袖扣，剪裁恰當的西裝勾勒出頎長的身形，黑色的頭髮柔順的貼在臉側，在月色下反射著淡淡的光澤，跟自己一頭頑強的亂髮全然不同——不得不說男人的外貌極具欺騙性，自從他放棄使用蛇臉與人交流之後，吸引的追隨者顯然比以往還要多上許多。

就像是料到Harry會來一樣，黑魔王的臉上沒有絲毫驚訝，他赤紅的眼睛饒富興趣地看著他，青年猶豫了一會兒，還是決定直來直往：「你剛剛說的那些話是什麼意思？」

「字面上的意思。」

Harry的眉毛皺了起來，綠色的眼睛隔著鏡片瞪著他：「我不記得在柏林那次之後，我有跟你碰過面。」

「我並不意外。」男人假笑著，那種皮笑肉不笑的表情讓青年感到更加不快，讓他忍不住反駁道：「我不覺得我會醉到什麼都不記得。」

「也許，我能讓你想起來。」Voldemort站直身子，挑釁的看向他：「要試試看嗎？」

Harry謹慎地看著他，想搞清楚男人究竟想玩什麼樣的把戲：「⋯你想怎麼做？」

黑魔王走近他，舉起雙手，像是指揮家在演奏前的預備動作，修長的指節舒展開來，蒼白的掌心空蕩蕩的：「別緊張Potter，我手上可沒有武器。」

然後他一步一步的靠近他，青年被逼的不得不往後退了一步：「你要做什麼？」

「冷靜，Potter，這可不是什麼能大肆宣揚的事情。」男人把食指湊到唇邊，Harry不得不停下腳步，強忍著攻擊與逃離的慾望，他的手握成拳僵直在身旁兩側，感受到Voldemort越來越靠近所帶來的壓迫感，猩紅的眼睛望進他的眼底，讓他產生一種被蛇盯上的感覺，等到他覺得自己彷彿能數清對方的睫毛時，他才意識到男人靠得有多麽近。

就在對方側過臉，而他以為黑魔王要向他耳語些什麼時，略帶冰涼又柔軟的觸感襲上他的唇，讓他的大腦因驚嚇而徹底停止了運轉，足足有幾秒鐘他才意識到噴在臉上的搔癢感是源自男人的鼻息，再幾秒鐘他才理解到自己竟然被此生的死敵親吻了。

就在Harry猛地推開對方，並打算一拳揍上去時，男人迅速地後退了幾步，並在化作黑煙離去前留下一句充滿戲謔的話語：「那麼Potter，你覺得哪一個才是愚人節玩笑呢？」


End file.
